


Detectives

by Versix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I swear I write for other ships but, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versix/pseuds/Versix
Summary: Modern day AU. Caitlyn doesn't like her new partner. Who she is unfortunately stuck with.Enemies to friends to lovers.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Emilia LeBlanc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veersight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veersight/gifts).



Caitlyn slammed the door behind her and kicked off her boots, forgetting them before long. Moving through to the living room, she dropped her bag on the sofa and made a beeline for the kitchen, her lips pursed in a tight line.

Fumbling for the kettle, she finally managed to put it on the stove. Her brows furrowed further as she leaned back. What a terrible day.

First, she had missed her bus. Then, the coffee machine broke. Before long, a dead body had popped up. And the last straw was the partnership. 

_ The partnership _ .

Caitlyn was fuming. She was very peculiar about the partners she was to work with. They had to be focused. They had to be efficient. And the most important of all,  _ they had to not be in her way _ . And her new partner was none of all that. The woman was playful, flirty, and downright a pain. If she were to stay polite, she would say that their personalities just didn’t mesh. If she were to be less polite, then she would say that she liked the woman as much as she liked her broken coffee machine.

The kettle whistled, and she opened a cupboard to fetch her favourite mug. She poured herself a cup of tea and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs. Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she took a sip, absentmindedly glancing over to the pile of papers that were starting to accumulate on the edge of the table. 

Jayce had told her numerous times that it looked messy and improper when people dropped by. She had to agree and had enough manners to not put a boot to his back side. But she was not cordial enough to not snap at him. Jayce was a good friend. As good as they came. But his overgrown ego and his uncanny ability to get on her nerves were too much sometimes. 

Maybe she was just touchy. Her grip tightened as she felt her mood take a dip again.

Laying the cup down, she had to remind herself that the next few weeks would be laced with irritation. Her new partner would make sure of that. Another sigh escaped her lips, this time taking her to rummage through the belongings that had been left on the sofa. She finally found the case file after concluding that she really should be emptying her bag more often. The bag was pushed aside as she sat herself in its place. Fake glasses removed, she started reading up on who she was going to be dealing with.

Her name was Evaine LeBlanc. She was a private investigator and had a reputation that could match her own. Whereas Caitlyn played by the rules, LeBlanc seemed to have her own ways of doing things. Trickery, manipulation, deceit. With near to 100% success in closed cases, LeBlanc was valuable. And close to none questioned her methods or authority.

Her gaze lingered on the picture. She was met with a knowing grin and mischievous eyes. Caitlyn had to admit that LeBlanc had a pretty face. The woman probably knew it too, which was all the more infuriating.

She closed the case file on that face and threw it on the table. Sinking further into the sofa, she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a growing headache. Usually an advocate for a healthy and harmonious partnership, she could only see this one being a big mess. The two detectives could not get along. They were much too different.

Getting to her feet, she let down her hair and went to run her bath.

* * *

As improbable as it seemed, the next morning was even worse. After a torturous night, she rose before her alarm and tried going about her daily routine. The wait for the bus only dampened her mood, and the coffee machine still hadn’t been fixed when she got to the office. Already fuming, Caitlyn excused herself—only because her rank allowed these luxuries—and went out the door of her office, crossing the street to the local coffee shop. After having her name called wrong, she left the change and picked up the cup, heading back into the building. For her sanity and her partners’, she made no attempt at small talk and went to lock herself in her private study.

Caitlyn closed the door behind her and sighed heavily as she hung her hat up, then shrugging her coat off without spilling her cup. Freed of her outdoor wear, she could finally make herself comfortable and start working the case. About to do just that, she turned to her desk.

And recoiled in surprise. 

Back slamming against the door, the coffee slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. Caitlyn’s eyes were wide with surprise at the other woman sitting on her desk. Said woman had an eyebrow cocked. Neither moved until Caitlyn lowered her eyes to the floor. Her coffee was long gone.

“And good morning to you. Please don’t rush. I can wait all day.”

Eyes darted back up from her coffee to the other woman. LeBlanc had not moved a finger. And wouldn’t until Caitlyn had cleaned up the mess. Silent minutes dragged on before Caitlyn rose from the floor, discarding the paper towels in a nearby bin. Ironing creases out with her hand, she finally met orange eyes.

Were those contact lenses? She sniffed but made no attempt in starting the conversation. Eventually, LeBlanc’s smile dropped, and she rose from the desk, holding out her hand.

“Your reputation precedes you. You really are as uptight and unforgiving as people say. Nevertheless, it is a pleasure to meet you, Caitlyn. As I am sure you have heard, I am Evaine Leblanc and your partner for this upcoming case.”

Staring at the hand with contempt, Caitlyn debated on whether to take it or not. Very slowly, she extended her own and clasped the petite hand.

“Are we on first name bases already?”

“We aren’t?” LeBlanc asked, acting surprised, withdrawing her hand before the shake became too awkward. Not that she seemed to mind. “It would definitely make things easier.”

“Ferros. That is what my colleagues call me. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Silence settled between the two once more. Eventually, LeBlanc shrugged and merely went to sit on the desk again. Waiting there, she poised herself and remained as still as she had been when Caitlyn had first entered the office. Frustration eventually pushed Caitlyn to ask her new partner how she had got into her office and why she had been and still was sitting on her desk. LeBlanc’s eyes lit up with mischief as she opened her mouth.

“On a second thought,” interrupted Caitlyn before she heard the answer, “I care little for your explanations. Please get off my desk. I will fetch you a chair and we can start work.”

“All work and no play, I see.”

“And it will be kept that way,” she said in a stern voice before heading out her office door.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful to say the least. The rival companies had been putting all their effort in a case that was confusing at best. No clues. No suspects. No leads. The culprit had made a clean getaway, and some were wondering if he had even existed in the first place. The mysterious killer was unnerving the city, the news making a good job at giving him an inaccurate backstory and identity.

The murder was all anyone ever talked about these days. Giving as much attention to this mysterious killer was dangerous for sure. Rumours were, however, not in Caitlyn’s jurisdiction. She’d like to think that this was her city, but reality couldn’t be further than expectations.

Crime, corruption, and murder had been plaguing Piltover for as long as she could remember. And she was the woman that was going to put a stop to it.

Or at least one of them.

Despite a rocky start, the improvised partnership—that put the most efficient person of each company at the head of the investigation—was getting better. Before long, Caitlyn had gotten used to LeBlanc’s constant poking around. Although not completely wrong on her first impressions, she had to admit that LeBlanc was much easier to be with compared to what she had initially dreaded.

Caitlyn now found that she could actually spend most of her days in the other woman’s presence. Her already moderately sized office had been turned into a small box, as piles of open case files were strewn about each available surface. LeBlanc’s chair went from being on the opposite side of the desk to sitting directly next to Caitlyn’s, making the communication easier for the both of them. This newfound proximity should have disturbed her. It had at first. But long hours cooped up in an office together worked wonders. It was difficult to admit, but Caitlyn had started warming to the other woman. Evaine LeBlanc had a wicked sense of humour and an answer to everything. She had a way with words.

And that made her undeniably attractive.

* * *

Evaine rose from her vanity table after giving a pass on today’s makeup. She walked out the door to her bedroom and picked up the essentials for her day.

Everything seemed in order. As expected. The front door clicked shut behind her and she went to hail a cab, giving the address her new destination before going silent, bringing any potential conversation to a close. The commute was done without a word, and she was at the office before long. She paid her driver and walked out of the car, flipping her long coat behind her. A quick look to her watch assured her that she was on time, heels clicking against the pavement as she waited to cross streets.

Caitlyn was halfway up the stairs when Evaine called out to her. The former turned around and gave something that might be a smile. Or maybe it was a frown. Either way, Evaine climbed the stairs and gave her partner a grin as she passed by.

The two women levelled when they reached the door to Caitlyn’s office.

“You look terrible.”

“No more than I usually do,” she mumbled fishing for the keys.

“Tough night?”

“A lot on my mind.”

They followed the opening door and dropped their bags in a corner of the room, forgotten before long. Shrugging off her coat, Evaine looked at the extended hand and graciously handed over her outdoor wear. Hanging it over her own, Caitlyn let out the big sigh she had been holding in all that time. Orange eyes narrowed with appreciation as Caitlyn carried on the small talk. She seemed to be in an especially talkative mood.

"This case is tiresome. I wish to move on."

"Is that a complaint that I hear from the very professional Caitlyn Ferros?" She mimicked a surprised expression, leaning in.

Caitlyn allowed herself a scoff. "Each person has their forte. And I admit that despite my many cases spent inside, I am more than itching to be called out on the field." Her expression soured as she let herself fall on her chair. "Not that I ever get the opportunity anymore. Sometimes, I find myself missing those rookie days of being outside and meddling where I shouldn't be."

Evaine followed suit and circled Caitlyn's desk. She however perched herself on it, crossing a slender leg over the other. "I hear nostalgia. It doesn't suit you."

"Am I not allowed to reminisce?"

"I hate for the mood to be dampened. A coffee sounds much nicer."

"You may be right. Can I get you something?"

"Is that your hospitality getting better?"

Caitlyn's lips twitched upwards. "It might worsen if you keep mocking me."

"Why, I would never." A hand folded to her chest as Evaine acted as offended as it was possible without being ridiculous.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked out her office, smiling.

* * *

Stretching her hands above her head, Evaine pushed away from the open case files and checked her watch. "Ferros dear, I respect your dedication, but I think that a break is in order."

Only a half-hearted hum was given, accompanied by the bristling of paper. Waiting a few more minutes without moving, Evaine could see that the other woman was only half there. "Your stuffy office is getting to me."

Another hum.

An eyebrow cocked. Sauntering back to where she had been sitting, Evaine peered down, her face now uncomfortably close to Caitlyn's. The lack of reaction pushed her close.

"I rather fancy a late lunch. For two."

The words were breathed into Caitlyn’s ear, finally snapping her out of her reverie. Caitlyn recoiled against her chair in surprise. She wasn't used to the proximity. And Evaine was pretty damn close right now. Finally tearing her face from the papers, she looked into orange eyes and held them for a moment before turning away.

"It's a date, then," Evaine announced.

The long-haired woman opened her mouth to protest but was met with a playful expression. And instead of going against her, she realised that picking a fight was probably what Evaine wanted. Deciding that she wasn't too bothered with meaningless banter, and that food did sound nice right about now, Caitlyn instead settled on rolling her eyes and giving a wave of her hand in dismissal.

"Lunch it is."

Evaine’s eyes lit up, satisfied by the outcome. Straightening herself, she left Caitlyn's personal space and walked off to slide her coat on.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Caitlyn followed suit, dressing against the cold outdoor weather. A hand reached for her hat but was instead met with nothing. She could have sworn that it was there a moment ago. Her eyebrows knit together when she saw it on the other woman. At this point, Caitlyn was much too keen on getting away from the case and much less inclined on lingering about. "I much prefer you without the hat."

"I find it rather difficult to detect the sarcasm."

"That is because I am being quite serious. Now please hand it over."

There was not much to be said. Except that Evaine was delighted by the compliment. Reaching up, Evaine returned it to its rightful owner, stepping in as she adjusted it on her co-worker. Caitlyn turned away for the second time and gave a light cough.

"Shall we go then?"

The both of them stepped outside and reviewed their options. They were rather slim at that time of day, but the two finally agreed on a small burger place. Walking down the street from the office, Evaine pulled her jacket close, regretting the warm and sunny days she was so fond of. Maybe Caitlyn would have been more talkative then.

Crossing pavements led them to a small square. It was cute but didn't have anything more than a few shops and that one burger restaurant. Pushing the door to the establishment open, the two detectives settled at a small table in the corner. The place was relatively quiet and their orders quickly taken. Before long, they were left alone again with no more of a conversation they had when they had left the office. Caitlyn seemed uncomfortable under Evaine's scrutiny.

An ace detective that wasn't too bothered with socialising.

Noted.

"Are these usually how they play out?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your dates. I do hope for the poor man that you aren't as drawl as you are now. Look alive, darling. Or I’ll have to leave a review for a bad date."

Caitlyn was quiet for a moment while she recollected herself. Once out of the office, she did seem less hung up on formalities. Maybe she was the sort of person that changed completely depending on her environment. Or maybe it was fatigue.

"Is everything you say to be taken literally?" she finally said.

"Shouldn't it? Why beat around the bush with you when I know that you don't listen to half of what I say?"

"Or disbelieve half of what you say. I have heard of your tricks and games and manipulation to get what you want. Although I cannot say that I personally agree with that attitude, I can now see that it yields... results."

"My, my. It seems like you are quite informed." Evaine put her hand on the table and leaned in, as if they were sharing the most intimate of secrets. Caitlyn did not withdraw and met with those orange eyes that she had always found so strange. They were unusually beautiful. "Tell me, Caitlyn, what else have you heard about me?"

"Your methods are cold and calculating. And you always end up getting what you want, despite being so demanding. You have a strong resolve. And an uncanny attention to detail for one that is always looking at the big picture."

"You have me all figured out."

"But most of all," Caitlyn continued with a growing smirk on her face, "most of all, you are a liar that cannot be trusted."

A burst of laughter erupted in the small restaurant, making a few heads turn. And it was as quick to die down as it had started. Evaine leaned back in her chair, her eyes still narrowed in amusement. Rarely did she allow herself the luxury to laugh. She hadn't expected for Caitlyn to be so forward.

"It is said that you are all work and no play. Well, I can certainly say that there is a certain charm to you. Maybe buried under all that paperwork and stuffy office." She was almost purring.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders and settled her chin on intertwined fingers.

"Perhaps. You may have to start digging."

They exchanged smiles laced with complicity, savouring their shared moment of respite. When the food arrived, they exchanged more meaningless banter until plates were empty. Caitlyn waited on Evaine to finish her glass of wine before calling the check over. She settled the tab for two and both women rose in unison. They wordlessly filed out of the room until they were outside again. Evaine turned to Caitlyn. 

Instead of words, she stepped in, slid her hand to the nap of Caitlyn’s neck and brushed her lips on flushed cheeks.

Eyes widening, Caitlyn recoiled only when LeBlanc let her. Lost for words, she could only wait for Evaine to say, "That was the most enjoyable date I've had in a long time. Let's make it dinner next time."

* * *

As luck would have it, they ended up not having their dinner together.

After weeks on the case without much of a breakthrough, it seemed that luck finally decided on lending them a helping hand. A whim made the two detectives go back to the crime scene despite nothing having been found the previous attempts. The trail should have gone cold as the murder had taken place a month prior to their renewed search. After sweeping the place without much success, the two exited the abandoned warehouse and were ready to call it quits, when light caught on an object that had been buried in the rubble. Upon further inspection, it was the murder weapon.

Everything that followed couldn't have been easier. And a few days later, the two companies could finally announce that their partnership would be coming to an end. The criminal had been apprehended and was waiting on his sentence in court. Justice prevailed. As always.

In order to celebrate their victory, a farewell party had been announced. Although it was written nowhere, attendance was mandatory so as to not upset the steady relationship that had been built over the past month.

Eyeing her watch, Evaine was satisfied. She would arrive just the right amount of fashionably late. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked out the cab window and watched the city go by. Lost in thought, she arrived at the celebration hall in no time.

Checking her makeup one last time, she pocketed the small mirror before opening the taxi door. The wind hit her, and she hurried inside so as to not get cold. Dropping her belongings off at the front counter, Evaine finally went to the reception, with as much of an unapologetic stride as it was possible.

She stopped only to take two champagne coupes from a waiter before eyeing the assembly. Members of the two companies mingled together, and a pleasant, if not slightly loud, chatter filled the room. Everyone seemed occupied and in deep conversation. With a short hum, Evaine strolled over to a couple.

Clearing her throat, the conversation paused. "I must apologise, dear sir, but I'm afraid I'll be taking her off of your hands." With that, she promptly inserted herself between the two.

The man opened his mouth in protest but gave up and turned on his heels, only glaring over his shoulder when he was already a few steps away.

Smiling, Evaine offered the glass of champagne to her companion for the evening.

"I cannot believe you just did that," started Caitlyn, nevertheless accepting the coupe.

"I recognised him as being from your company. He'll get another opportunity to horribly flirt with you in the future."

Scoffing but not denying the claim, Caitlyn leaned closer. "He has been trying for months now. And he seems rather... dense when it comes to taking a hint."

"Or two," continued Evaine as she raised her glass. Caitlyn brought hers to it as the two women toasted to an uninspired toast.

Bringing the glass to her lips, Caitlyn took a sip and hummed appreciatively. Not too keen on anything else than the occasional glass of whiskey in the evening, indulging in a glass or two of nice champaign couldn't hurt.

Looking over to her companion, Caitlyn had to admit that her partner cleaned up well. The dark dress she wore had a generous neckline and hugged all the right places. Despite the amount of skin showing, Evaine was as elegant as she had ever been. She was glowing, and her demeanor and confidence only added to the woman's charm.

Before their eyes could meet, Caitlyn averted her attention elsewhere. "This is a very nice party."

"I suppose," Evaine hummed. "I do find myself allergic to men in suits. I find yours much more agreeable."

A few seconds had paled cheeks covered with a light blush. And then it was gone.

"I seldom do dresses." A cough.

Deciding that she was already having immense fun, Evaine leaned in and looped her arm with Caitlyn's. "I must admit that my garderobe is rather well supplied. Maybe you could come over and try one on."

The far wall suddenly seemed very interesting to Caitlyn.

"They would be ill-fitted. I think that they are made for people like you."

"People like me?" Evaine batted her eyelashes.

A month of always being around her had taught Caitlyn signs of when she was being played.

And she was being played.

"People as elegant and lovely. You look wonderful tonight, LeBlanc."

"Oh please. Call me Evaine. We're not partners anymore, are we?"

A chuckle. "I suppose not. Let me rephrase. You look wonderful tonight, Evaine."

Orange eyes sparkling, Evaine started guiding Caitlyn away from their spot. Crossing the floor, the two kept only to themselves, acknowledging greetings only with signs of dismissal. They didn't seem too interested in anything else but their own company, and tonight, there was a mutual agreement that it would be spent together.

Heading out on the balcony, Caitlyn finally let Evaine go as she moved to the railing before resting her whole weight on them. Blue eyes observed the city that seemed to be ablaze beneath them, nothing else but fond admiration setting her features in a peaceful smile.

Walking up behind her, Evaine took her place beside her, instead turning her back to Piltover. Without a word, she observed her companion and gave a content hum, tilting her head backwards to finish the content of her glass. As it was put down, already forgotten, Evaine found it in herself to break the comfortable silence.

"You seem to hold this city in high esteem."

"I do. Although it is far from being perfect, this city has the potential of becoming a wonderful place."

"I find it quite admirable that you're able to place quite so much hope and trust in your birthplace."

Caitlyn turned to face the other. "If I recall correctly, you were not born in Piltover."

"Quite right. I hail from Noxus. An... interesting place. With an uncertain future to match. I might yet return to it. If I am not completely taken by this steady lifestyle. You people seem to have not a worry in the world."

"Apart from the murders and high crime rates."

"I feel that sometimes you will go against my word just because you can." Evaine rested her hand on the balustrade.

Caitlyn spotted it but remained still. "I might. I suppose that I have gotten used to our playful banter. It will be missed."

The hand inched closer before pausing. "It had its moment. But who's to say that we can't continue to see each other?"

Blue eyes flicked to Evaine. The other woman was now close. "How so?"

Evaine shifted and moved closer to Caitlyn. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by the song that erupted from the hall. Gentle at first, the music had gradually gained in intensity, before opening up the dancefloor.

Slightly miffed at having her spotlight taken from her, Evaine quickly bounced back, sliding her hand into Caitlyn's. Ignoring the sudden tense-up, Evaine announced, “I wish to dance."

It took a few moments for Caitlyn to fully register what had just been said as she blinked a few times before looking at her feet. "My dancing is rather on the poor side. I would hate it if I were to embarrass you."

A more insistent tug and a few steps towards the hall told her that she didn't have a say in the matter.

Positioning themselves on the dance floor, the two women stood face to face. Giving a short bow, Caitlyn extended her arm to her partner. When they linked up together, a silent permission was asked to place a hand on the other’s lower back. She did so when she was given an invitation. Caitlyn slid over smooth skin and she was suddenly very aware of Evaine's open back dress. Stepping in close to each other, the two women adjusted their stance. Evaine raised herself on tiptoes and remained still.

With a breath, they were off. Holding onto her partner but not too tightly so, Caitlyn led her around the dancefloor. She was concentrating on her steps and not colliding with other people. Long strides brought the two together.

At some point during the song, Evaine’s body had pressed up against her own. And as one dance devolved into a few, Caitlyn realised that they were closer now than they had ever been. The proximity made her feel self-conscious. Evaine, however, was a beautiful dancer and had easily captivated the attention of many. She took the spotlight and shone brighter than anyone else in the room.

Spinning her, they were brought back together and on the spur of the moment, Caitlyn went and dipped her partner. Putting some space between them, she was careful to not drop her and brought her back up as quickly as she gone for the bold move. With their bodies close once more, Caitlyn heard the light chuckle.

The two women kept the pace up until the last notes were playing. And instead of going for a flashy finale, Caitlyn slowed their rhythm until the music reached its final notes. She froze their stance, both women coming to a halt until they were facing each other.

An applause tore through the dancing hall, the two looking to their partner with a satisfied grin. Eyes locked with each other, neither woman dared to make the first move. And then, Evaine raised her hand to Caitlyn’s cheek, brushing aside a strand of hair. Her smile was, at that point, indecipherable, and Caitlyn felt her heart leap in her chest.

Opening her mouth, the two were interrupted by some of the noisiest members of their companies. Pulling away, the touch lingered before Evaine had the decency to address them. The group stayed locked in pleasantries for a while, though long enough for Caitlyn to start shifting her weight from foot to foot, before scattering. 

“Shall we also take our leave?” 

Caitlyn turned her attention to the smaller woman before giving her a short smile. Sweeping the room one last time, the two made their way out to retrieve their belongings. Burying her arms in her huge coat, she undid her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders. Bringing the collar up to cover half of her face, Caitlyn waited on Evaine. They exited the building together without a word. A few more silent moments passed them by as they walked around wordlessly. Until Evaine decided to break the silence. 

“Your lying is as poor as your coffee. You’re a wonderful dancer.” 

Caitlyn could feel her ears burning. She coughed. 

“It has been quite some time since I have danced. I am delighted that you enjoyed yourself.” 

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you.” Evaine chuckled. Pulling her sleeve back, she glanced at her watch. “I suppose that our time together is up. Now darling, do you have a way home? Or did you think you were going to walk home?” 

“I was going to hail a cab.” 

“Then let me.” 

Evaine gave a few quick swipes on her phone before tucking it away again. Slipping her hands in her pockets, she looked over the empty streets without a word. The silence was comfortable and both women seemed to enjoy their company. 

It was quite incredible how quickly bonds could be tied, mused Caitlyn. It had taken all but a month for the two to move past their differences and come to a certain understanding. They were not friends. But they were more than acquaintances. And Caitlyn found that she might miss the other woman. She would miss her meddling and her constant poking around. On second thought, she much preferred Evaine to her coffee machine, despite it having been fixed weeks ago. 

She tried to find something to say, something that wouldn’t make her look like a fool. But their ride arrived before she could. They both hopped in and gave their address. Caitlyn was getting off first. 

“I didn’t know you lived quite so close to my office.” 

“I suppose I do.” 

“Drop by once in a while, will you? Or I might come knocking on your front door.” 

“Would you?” 

“Come to you? I might.” 

Caitlyn scoffed, feeling her heart take a leap again. They exchanged small pleasantries, and before long, she was gathering her bags, getting ready to jump out. The night had been exhausting and she wanted nothing more but to take a nice shower and head to bed. 

The cab came to a halt, and she once again looked for something suitable to say. Eventually, she settled on something simple. “I’ll be seeing you around, Evaine.” She gave a smile and stepped out into the night air. 

The wind was blowing around her, and she hurriedly reached for the keys inside her pockets. She took a step before Evaine called out to her. Looking over her shoulder, she went back to the cab. Her hand on the roof, she leaned in slightly.

“Yes?” 

Evaine reached out to Caitlyn, wrapping her arms around her neck. Going in, she brought their lips together in a small peck before making the embrace last. And only when she let go did Caitlyn already miss her.

“Goodnight, Caitlyn. It was fun. All of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend and partner in crime. For putting up with me.  
> And thank you to Rosymiz for your beta!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I wrote this one last year or so and have only got around to posting it this now. See, I am no writer, unless I am taken by a burst of inspiration.  
> I love long character-driven fics and I guess I do just that.
> 
> That and I am also trying to convince people to adhere to this ship. I call it Magicalcuffs.
> 
> Also don't hesitate to leave a comment !


End file.
